His first friend
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: A story of Sherlock's first friend, in his younger years. Young!Sherlock x Teen!Reader


In front of the class, was a young boy. He was about nine-ten years, he was very young, but was smart enough to enter high-school. He was adorable, to some of the students, mainly the girls.

"Everyone this is our new student, please treat him nicely and show him a good time this lovely school year." The teacher said. "Sherlock Holmes, please take a seat anywhere you like."

The boy glared at the teacher.

"There are only two seats, that doesn't give me much of a choice, unless you are saying I can sit anywhere I like, but that student will have to move somewhere else."He said calmly.

The teacher was smiling and kept smiling. "Sherlock please go to a seat now."

Sherlock nodded, and started to walk over to a seat in the back next to a girl. The girl was sitting next to the window, gazing out.

Sherlock walked up to the empty seat. Before he sat down he took a small glance at the girl.

During the middle of class, he examined her more.

At the end of class, she was the first person to bolt out of the room,until the teacher stopped her.

"Miss (Name)!Would you please show Sherlock the rest of the school and where he can find his classes?"Sherlock walked right towards her.

She cringed for a moment, but turned around.

"Of course Mrs. Pond."She smiled at her.

(Name) looked at Sherlock.

"Come on."

She left the room, he followed.

"(Name) (Last Name), you are very independent aren't you?Living by yourself, working, not being very social I presumed? You are obviously from..."He kept talking, and she was getting slightly annoyed.

He was in the middle of talking, when she finally interrupted him.

"Shut-up Holmes!You think you are so smart, with your deduction skills don't you?!"Sherlock looked at her.

"I can do it too you know!You not very like-able are you?Look at your shoes, often wore. Why? Because you are running away from something. What are you running away? Bullies. People who dislike you. They dislike you because you use your deduction skills, also you are very young, and such a smart-alec, aren't you?" She started to tsk, (Name) came closer to him.

"Now shut-up." (Name) smirked, she saw the young boy, about the age of ten, looked at her. He seemed impressed, by somewhat sad.

She looked at him and started to walk."I'm going to show your classes, once and only once, now come." The day went perfectly normal, only having a small boy , with curls and big blue eyes following her.

"Okay next class is History, grab your textbook I'll be at your locker after I get my book." Sherlock nodded, he managed to get past all the rushing students, and to his locker.

He found his locker, and grabbed his book. After he closed the locker door, (Name) met up with him. "Come on." It went like that for the rest of the day, until there last class, music.

"Hello everyone! Please grab your instrument, and start to play." (Name) got up and walked over to the piano, and started to play. Sherlock very confused, followed her.

He tugged on her sleeve. She stopped and turned her head, "Yes Holmes?" He looked quite embarrassed. "...I don't know how to play an instrument..."He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

"...I can't play an instrument..."He said louder, this time she heard.

(Name) facepalmed, and pointed to the corner."Grab the violin." He did so, and came back.

"I'll teach you everything you got to know, okay?"

She grabbed her own violin, she then taught him each of the notes, and he was very bad at first, but progress was a bit made.

It was the end of the day, and she grabbed her backpack, and started to dodge out, leaving Holmes behind.

(Name) was almost off campus, when she realized that she had forgotten her Math book, back in her locker.

"I hate my life." She dashed back in the school, passing kids, when walking outside to the back, mainly because of a short-cut. She was walking at a very slow-pace.

"So Holmes, since you think you are so great because you are smart, we'll show you how great we are with our fists." A familiar voice said.

(Name) came closer to a better view, it was him. That damn idiot and his goons. Draco, Andrew, and Gabe. Sherlock was cornered, by them. Since he was only ten, he probably did not know how to protect himself.

Gabe was holding him by his shirt, while Draco was facing him. Right next to Sherlock was Andrew, he was smirking, he started to crack his knuckles.

'That damn idiot' (Name) had thought. Gabe had dropped Sherlock on the ground.

"It's not my fault you guys are a bunch of idiotic fools." Sherlock stood back up, more confident.

That was when Draco, snapped his fingers, Andrew punched him in the cheek, Sherlock was about to cry when all of a sudden, (Name) came into view.

"Hey."She said, her fists clenched. The boys looked at her.

"What are you doing here, baby?" Draco said, giving a flirtation smile.

"If you lay a finger on him, I swear to fucking god, that I will make sure you will pay. One way or another." Her hand was on her fist.

Andrew went to Sherlock pushed him into the ground and kicked him in the gut.

"That's it." (Name) ran up to Andrew and punched him into the place, where it's very sensitive. Gabe started to laugh, but she came and gave him an uppercut.

She stood, some dirt on her uniform, and turned around and saw Draco. She glared him, a very deathlike glare. He seemed very scared. "You either go now, or I will make sure, that you get the worse beating of your life."

Draco helped Gabe and Andrew get up, and they started to run.

Sherlock held his cheek, he not wanting to get out of the fetal position. He tried to get up, and called his older brother to pick him up. He was about to ask why she would help him, but she was gone.

* * *

I don't owe you or Sherlock.


End file.
